A Week With Kylo and Hux
by KatHarkness-Katara
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren work together as equals. Here is one week in their busy lives. For the Kylux Week event on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1: First Time

**A Week With Kylo and Hux**

 **Day One: First Time**

"All units, await your mark. Ren, that includes you."

" _General,_ _ **I**_ _am leading this assault-_ "

"And **I** am coordinating," Hux reminded the Knight. "You take command on my mark. I trust you will be exemplary, but await my signal." He turned to one of his Lieutenants. "Mitaka, anything on the intercepted communications?"

"Patrols running as projected, sir," Mitaka replied. "No new developments."

Hux returned to his screens. The fortress about to be assaulted was shown from the fixed-orbit spy satellite, with markers for every soldier located and marked by scouts during recon, and lines for their patrols. Ren had a squad of scout troopers and snipers who'd be sneaking around to secure the target while Phasma led three squads of standard Stormtroopers in a frontal assault as a distraction. But there was a slight complication.

"Ren, mark," Hux barked.

The crimson markers for Ren and his troops moved. Led by the black-rimmed marker, they slipped around the outer defences, avoided three patrols and took refuge on the edge of the inner keep.

"Phasma, mark," Hux snapped.

Several squads of white markers advanced on the main gates. Hux watched them swarm and overcome the front guards.

"Sir, alarms for assault," Mitaka reported. "Front gates only."

"Ren, hold position," Hux instructed. There were markers moving towards the gates from behind where the Knight and his troops hid. But the red-and-black mark moved regardless. "No- Ren!"

" _Just killing a few extra troops, General,_ " the Knight retorted.

"And if they got an alarm out-" Hux bit out.

"Sir?" Mitaka interrupted. "No new alerts."

Hux sighed roughly. "Fine. Proceed to main target."

Ren's squad advanced and entered the inner keep. Another screen showing the layout of the keep took over tracking them. At the gates, the battle raged on.

" _Hux, there's an extra battalion in here,_ " Ren reported. " _Are you going to protest if I finish them off?_ "

"A whole battalion, or just a few men?"

" _A full battalion. Roughly._ "

"The main target has priority. Take cover. Phasma, fall back. Aerial squadron one, prepare for assault on gates."

" _Aye, sir._ "

" _Aye, sir._ "

" _Yeah, whatever. Plan B, right._ "

Hux restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

Phasma's troops fell back, and Hux gave the order. Three flights of TIE fighter swarmed down and opened fire. Then they pealed back, and prepared for another run.

" _Sir, approximately five percent opposing force standing,_ " reported Phasma.

"Aerial squadron fall back. Phasma, mop up," Hux ordered.

"Sir, order to commit the reserves," Mitaka reported.

"Ren, your battalion should be moving out now. Phasma, prepare for incoming."

" _Sir. Request cut-and-run strategy three when Ren's path is clear._ "

"Granted. Ren, alert me when the battalion's all left."

A few minutes passed as various troops moved around.

" _Hux, our way is clear. Proceeding to target."_

"Acknowledged. Phasma, aerial squadron one, prepare for cut-and-run strategy three on my mark…mark."

Once again Phasma's troops retreated, apparently fleeing the reinforcements, just before the TIE fighters began their second run. Meanwhile, Ren advanced through the keep.

" _Target secured. The planetary president is giving the surrender order now. I suppose you want to negotiate personally."_

"Naturally. Good work Ren."

* * *

The private airstrip in the Presidential compound was under guard as Kylo Ren strode out to meet Hux. The general had borrowed Kylo's Upsilon class command shuttle as it hadn't been used in the run-up to the assault for stealth reasons, and the black craft was a welcome familiarity, even if the figure emerging from it wasn't.

"General."

"Ren. I believe you did not lose a single scout trooper?"

"No, but Phasma lost a fair number of her squads. I must say, though, that last strategy of yours was rather effective."

"It was designed to be." Hux waved off their escort and took Kylo aside for a private discussion. "I am…grateful you followed my direction. You perform admirably in a straight battle and I was concerned you may let your…proclivities for fighting distract you. I am pleased that I was wrong."

"Your strategies make sense," Kylo admitted. "I would have preferred to lead the frontal assault, but I can understand why you asked me to lead the stealth unit." He paused. "I could have taken the battalion."

"Probably," Hux agreed. "But if the President had an emergency evacuation plan we couldn't quickly deduce and counter we'd have lost the assault. If you'd started scrapping inside the keep, you'd have tipped our hand. I hope you understand that I'm not casting doubt on your fighting ability."

"Then don't try reprimanding me for a little light ambushing," Kylo retorted.

"I apologise, but again, you risked tipping our hand. I suppose there were few enough that you were able to dispatch them quickly enough to avoid raising the alarm. In future I shall trust you more in covertly eliminating small numbers of targets, but please understand that if there'd been a platoon around the corner you'd have gone in blind."

"Ah." Kylo thought about it. "Very well, I see your point. In the future, please alert me to any small scale threats , and I shall avoid any skirmish you do not approve on stealth missions."

"That sounds very reasonable, Ren."

"But I have free reign on simple assaults," Kylo added hurriedly.

"I think adopting a more case-by-case approach may be more beneficial, at least for now," Hux suggested. "I agree about simple assaults, but we may have different opinions about what constitutes a ʻsimple assaultʼ."

"Understood. I think it went fairly well, though. Just a few details to work on."

"Agreed. Not bad for our first time conquering a planet."


	2. Chapter 2: Matt and Millicent

**A Week With Kylo and Hux**

 **Day Two: Matt and Millicent**

Matt prodded the frayed cable of the radar system with the rubber-wrapped handle of his pliers and frowned. Then he pulled out his datapad and consulted his text book.

If this was a metal wire, a new section could be spliced in to bypass the fray. If it was a fibre optic cable, it would need the whole length replaced. If it was a superconductor cable, a new section could be spliced, but the insulation for the whole length would need replacing.

Matt checked the cable. Fibre optic. More costly, but faster and more efficient than metal wire, but slower and cheaper than superconductor. He wrapped a little bright pink warning tape around either side of the fray and filed an update with his supervisor that the system would be offline for approximately an hour. Then he started assessing the length of the cable.

It was a long connection, running from the base of the radar system, where a junction unit allowed feed from multiple sensors to coalesce into it, to the nearest connection to the imaging computers, a length of three corridors. Matt didn't carry that much cable in his tool vest, so he sent a quick order to stores and started disconnecting the damaged cable while waiting for the new one.

He'd completely disconnected the radar junction end and had started marking access points to get at all the points the new cable would need feeding through when he heard the frantic squeaking of an approaching mouse droid. The little robot rounded the corner, pursued by-

Orange fur. Lithe body. Pointed ears. Long tail. Whiskers. Claws.

The cat pounced on the droid, which kept rolling towards Matt, squeaking increasing in pitch towards ultrasonic. Matt winced, ears starting to hurt, and reached out to catch the animal.

Three tears on his jumpsuit and one long scratch across his cheek later, Matt had the cat settled in his arms and starting to purr. He scratched her ears and gently calmed her, pushing her towards sleep.

The mouse droid beeped and bumped his foot. Matt looked down at it and smiled.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten you. She's asleep now. No attacking." The technician pulled the cover to the mouse droid's internal storage bay off, retrieved the long spool of cable, and flipped the cover upside down and deposited the cat in it before resting it on top of the droid. "Stay with me, would you?"

The mouse droid gave a series of beeps and drones.

"I understand, really, but this'll keep her out of the way. I can keep her calm if she's close by, see?"

The droid beeped a bit more.

"I promise, I promise. What's your designation?"

Beep bebeep boop beepbeep.

"Nice to meet you, five-one-seven em-em-dee. Can I call you seven-em?"

* * *

Hux punched the override to Kylo's quarters into the keypad and strode in. "Ren, where have you-" He broke off.

Kylo pulled his blond wig off and tossed it aside before working on his tool vest. "Hux, don't you ever knock?"

"What are you doing?" Hux demanded. "And is it really more important than helping me negotiate the takeover planetside?"

"Seriously?" Kylo retorted. "Half the time you complain that my ʻlurking presenceʼ is off-putting, and the other half that I'm not backing you up suitably. I thought you'd be glad to have me out of your perfectly-coiffed hair."

Hux closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. In future, it would be appreciated if you would inform me if you will be present at the negotiations or not. May I ask what you have been doing?"

Kylo scowled at Hux's slightly demanding tone, but answered anyway. "I have been trying to get a better idea of what life is like for the lower ranks. I have some skill as a technician, so I had an alias slipped into the complement of radar technicians. I go by Matt."

"Matt," Hux repeated. "Do you enjoy your…forays into the lower orders?"

"It is rather calming," Kylo admitted. "I replaced a length of fibre optic cable that was damaged and took the Port Four radar installation offline, and I have an idea what may have caused the damage."

"Did you report it?" Hux asked, not terribly interested but being polite.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate it," Kylo admitted. He whistled and a mouse droid whizzed out of the bedroom.

"Millicent!" Hux cried, scooping up his ginger cat.

"She was chasing the droid, and may have been causing all sorts of damage," Kylo explained. "I, uh, used the Force to put her to sleep, but she should be waking soon."

"She must be sneaking out my quarters somehow," Hux fretted. "Thank you for keeping it to yourself. Could you examine my quarters for the fault?"

"Of course," Kylo shrugged. "If you'll let me have my own pet?"

Hux narrowed his eyes. "What sort of pet?"

"Seven-em. The mouse droid."

Hux groaned. "Seriously?"


End file.
